


Two's a Crowd, Three's a Party

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blackrom Dualpsii, Bulges and Nooks, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dualscar Sandwhich, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pale Signpsii, Redrom Dualsign, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Signless awakes to Dualscar black pailing Psiioniic, in Signless' tent. He gets jealous, and joins the fray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's a Crowd, Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this is my fave thing ever

You awaken to the sensation of waves rocking your matesprit's ship. The roll and pull of the ocean lulls you, and you nearly drift back off by the time you realize you made landfall last night. Your eyes snap open, and you come completely to your senses.

The small cot on which you and Dualscar curled to sleep is creaking a little with movement. You narrow your eyes into the darkness, and you twitch slightly at Dualscar's cool breath ruffling the feathery hair at the nape of your neck. He's panting.

You wonder briefly if he's shaking from a night terror, but that thought is dismissed when you hear your moirail's voice. "You like that, DS?" He croons, voice rougher and lower than usual.

Dualscar's hand comes up to fist in te portion of your cloak that's bunched up at your shoulder, and your eyes widen in realization. He muffles a moan between your shoulder blades, and the cot squeaks with a particularly hard thrust on the Psiioniic's behalf.

The psion in question grunts softly, and Dualscar's fist tightens in your cloak, his hips bumping into your lower back. His bulge laps across your heated flesh, displacing your ratty night shirt, and you decide you have absolutely had enough of this.

You understand the journey with such a noticeable lack of pailing between the two of your quadrants must have been hard on them, but the Psiioniic could show at least a smidgen of restraint in his kismesisitude. 

"Psii," Dualscar pants into your ear, and his bulge is peeled from your back by spidery fingers, Psiioniic pumping slowly and squeezing.

Your matesprit curls tighter against your back, and in one smooth motion, you roll to face them. Psii notices you first, multicolored eyes widening in surprise--but not shame. Dualscar is too lost to see you, eyes glazed over, mouth slightly ajar. 

You kiss him.

He doesn't hesitate with kissing back, sloppy and eager, all teeth and tongue. You school him into something with a semblance of pity, and pull away when he rocks his hips and whines for more. Your moirail has stopped moving, it appears, and you raise your eyebrows at him.

"Sorry," he lisps, not sounding sorry at all. 

"Could you not have brought him back to your tent?" You inquire brusquely, swatting his hand from Dualscar's bulge and replacing it with your own.

"Ask your pail slut of a red quadrant." He snips, and Dualscar growls low in his throat, leaning in to rest his forehead against your collarbone.

You stroke his hair with your free hand, and he speaks up, voice raspy from the effort of being quiet. "I couldn't wait, Sign." He mumbles, pressing backwards.

Psii gasps, then sinks his teeth promptly into the Orphaner's shoulder. Violet trickles out between Psii's teeth, and Dualscar lets out a pleasured whine. "Slut." Psii grumbles as he releases the other, gripping his hips to thrust into him.

Your matesprit cries out in delight, a sound that's blessed your ears more often than you'd like to admit, and you feel your pusher twist in jealousy.

"How many?" You demand, letting go of Dualscar's bulge to unfasten the laces of your breeches. 

"How many what?" Psii mutters, face screwed up in concentration as he keeps moving into the highblood sandwhiched between the two of you.

"Both of 'em." Dualscar struggles to articulate, his neglected bulge lashing against your stomach. 

You finally free your bulge, and it greedily tangles with his, constricting until he mewls. "Get one out." You growl, and Dualscar's fins flatten to the sides of his head.

Psii doesn't respond fast enough, instead snapping his hips again, and you pinch him. He yips and flowers at you as he tugs one bulge free, dripping in a violet sheen, and Dualscar hisses at the loss. You subdue him with a gentle nip at his jaw, and you disentangle your bulge from his.

He huffs a little, then keens when you guide your bulge up between his legs. You find the familiar slit of his nook and push inside without hesitation, and his back bows. Psiioniic grips his hips and steadies him, and it takes you a minute to steel yourself before moving.

He contracts around the two of you like a vice, and you groan in unison. You drag your hands down his sides and run your fingers between the slits of his fluttering ribgills. He calls for more, and Psiioniic delivers.

The two of you thrust in tandem for a while, reducing him to a gasping mess of a seadweller. His chilly nook clamps down, and Psii's slender bulge curls around your own. It makes your matesprit moan a garbled mix of your names, and you grin, smoothing his gills and pulling out.

Psii seems to understand your gaze, and he stays within the depths of Dualscar's nook, then draws out as you push back in. It takes you a few thrusts to get it right, but soon, the two of you are alternating possession of his nook, fucking him on the opposite of each other so he's never not stuffed with a bulge.

One of Psii's hands climbs the column of Dualscar's neck, and he prods at the violet's bottom lip until the highblood takes two fingers into his mouth. You watch his tongue lave over those digits, and when Psii near brutally shoves them deeper, you can't find it in yourself to complain over the image of Dualscar gagging. 

Psii dedicates his other hand to fisting in Dualscar's hair, yanking him back and down to push harder up into him. You concentrate and coil your bulge up a little, not getting as deep as Psii is but stretching your matesprit further than the yellowblood's bulge.

The Orphaner trembles between you, heavy thighs quivering, and you grasp his bulge. He comes spectacularly, sobbing, mouth open, head back. His horns knick Psii's, and the psion sparks a little as he plows into Dual.

You lose sight of them for a moment, concentrating fully on the delicious spasms of his willing nook. You look him in the eyes when you come inside him, and he babbles your name, clawing down your back, legs hitching up to your hips.

Psiioniic floods Dualscar's nook with his own material, and the two of you rock a little against him, slowing, as your bulges retreat. Dualscar flops forwards, nestling into your chest, and you can feel his distended stomach pressed to your own.

You grimace a little at the copious amounts of genetic material shared between the three of you, but accept it and relax. Psiioniic smirks, much too smug in your opinion, and smacks Dualscar's ass lazily. The highblood only chitters into your neck, back stained golden from Psiioniic's secondary bulge.

"Good boy." Psii murmurs, planting a kiss behind an earfin.

You smile a little, wrapping Dualscar in your arms and kissing the crown of his head. "I don't mean to come off as condescending, sugargrub, but yes, you were a good boy."

Dualscar glows with pride, fins aflutter, and you smile brighter as he drifts to sleep. Psii sighs deeply, still pleased with himself, and shimmeys out from between Dual and the cot, starting to dress himself. 

"Where are you going?" You ask sleepily, suppressing a yawn.

He yawns back, then zips his jumpsuit up and toes into his boots. "To wash myself. I'm going to smell like redrom if I don't." He wrinkles his nose in playful displeasure, and you roll your eyes. 

"Pass me a damp cloth, at least? He'll complain if he wakes up with dried material in his gills." 

Psii nods understandingly and tosses you a cloth, then heads out of your tent into the dim light of campfires, closing the flap behind himself. You suppose you missed pailing as much as he did. Hm. Perhaps such activities will bring you all closer. Dualscar won't complain.


End file.
